


Life with Bughead

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: One shots staring bughead. Watch the ups and downs of Betty and Jughead. Featuring friends,enemy's and family.





	1. Jones family reunion

**Author's Note:**

> When you have writers block and all that your brain thinks of is bughead scenarios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jugheads mom and sister return for a reunion

It was happening, Jughead finally convinced his mom to come and visit Riverdale now that everything has calmed down and his dad was out of jail. He was talking to her last week when she caved said she could come and visit for a few days. They would get in late at night but that didn't matter they would all have dinner at Pops as a family. For the first time in months Jughead was gonna have dinner with his entire family. 

Jughead was in a great mood all day excited for tonight. The only person he told was Betty because he had to talk to someone about it and she was 100% supportive and exited for him to finally be with his family after so long.  
Right now he was with Betty,Archie and Veronica in the student lounge and they were dissing going to see a movie tonight.

"You up for it Jug?" Archie asked  
"I can't I have too much homework" 

This was the worst thing he could have said. Since when does Jughead Jones pass up a opportunity to go see a movie for homework? He could tell by their faces that they didn't believe him but they dropped it. Later on he was walking Betty home

"You excited for tonight?" She asked  
"Yeah excited and nervous"  
"It's gonna be great Juggie... why didn't you mention it to Archie and Ronnie"  
"It's not a big deal she's just coming for a week if she even comes in the first place.  
"But it is a big deal Juggie" Betty said they stopped in front of her house and she placed her hands on his face clearly seeing what the real issue is  
"Your mom wants to see you she agreed to come her and Jellybean." Jughead smiled at the thought of seeing his mom and sister again  
"I want you to meet her maybe tomorrow you could come over?" She smiled  
"Sounds great and don't worry" he kissed her briefly before heading home.

 

"So I'll see you at Pops before we head over to the Bijou?" V asked over the phone  
"Yeah sounds great I'll see you in a few" Betty responded before hanging up, returning to touching up her makeup and putting away her homework before heading out. When she reached the end of her front door the door to the Andrews house opened and Archie stepped out holding the keys to his dads car Betty walked up to Archie and got in the car and they took off. Veronica was waiting for them at the front entrance 

"Hey do you guys know who's eating with Jughead and his dad?" She asked looking into the window Archie and Betty immediately went to the window and looked in. Inside was Jughead sitting at a booth smiling  with a little girl who was wearing  a Pink Floyd shirt and same matching back wavy hair on one side, and on the other they could only see their backs but she assumed they belonged to Jugheads parents.

"No way that's  his sister and his mom is probably on the other side, no wonder Jughead was acting weird" Archie said then looked towards Betty  
"Did you know?" Archie asked slightly hurt that Jughead didn't tell him  
"I did but Jughead didn't want anyone else to know"  
"Why not this is huge" Veronica added  
"I don't know I think Jughead doesn't want to get his hopes up he didn't want to make it a big deal in cause..."

"In cause she didn't come" Archie added  
"Why wouldn't she come?" Veronica asked clearly out of the picture  
"Jughead has a distant relationship with his mom, hasn't heard from her in months and even when he does it's not for long.  She took off with his sister this summer and there's been no plans of her returning since or at least that's what Jughead told me" 

"Well she's here now we should go say hi or Betty at least"  
"No it's fine Veronica really I don't want to interrupt them"  
"No Ronnies right Betty your Jugheads girlfriend you should go say hi" Archie added  
"Yeah just go place our order to go and say hi while we're waiting, we can drink out milkshakes in the car before we go to the theatre"  Betty was still unsure, she didn't want to overstep boundaries but a small part of her thought what's the harm? She would say hi maybe introduce herself, leave them and wait for the drinks. 

She took a deep breath before heading in. She first went over the counter ordering 3 milkshakes, while waiting she glanced over at Jughead who was looking back at her with a smile. 

She walked over to them and saw Jugheads parents more clearly, while having meeting his dad what was the real surprise was FPs arm around a women who could only be Jugheads mom.  They didn't share any facial figures but they did shared the same dark curly locks, Jughead was the first to speak up. 

"Mom, JB this is Betty Cooper she's my girlfriend" he then stood up, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
"It's nice to meet you Betty"  
"You too Mrs Jones"  she reached out and the two women shook hands  
"Your prettier in person, Jughead sends lots of pictures and won't stop emailing about you" JB said Betty couldn't help but smile but she felt Jughead place his head in the crock of her neck no doubt embarrassed. Both his parents were trying to hold back a laugh no doubt their son was already embarrassed enough  
"Thank you JB I like your shirt you have Jugheads taste in music"  
"Thank you" JB smiled then looked towards her brother  
"I like her, are you gonna marry her?"  FP spoke up while everyone else seemed to be speechless  
"Uh that's a little far off for now JB"  
A voice spoke over the awkward silence

"Betty your drinks are ready" Betty kissed her boyfriend on the cheek  
"It was nice to meet you both Mrs Jones, JB"  
"You too  Betty"  Mrs Jones replied Betty then grabbed her drinks and walked out she looked back and smiled at seeing Jughead happy.  
He seemed to laugh at a joke someone said and hoped that the female Jones would stick around, she liked seeing Jughead smile.


	2. J and V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets upset and Veronica cheers him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Jughead and Veronica to bond, also no hate to Veronica she's a great character and I feel like she should know Jughead more since he's dating her best friend. Also my riverdale fics have just turned into me low key hating on every character that wasn't my intention believe me it just happened.

Jugheads P.O.V 

Summer vacation was getting closer and closer and I was sitting with Betty, Archie and Veronica, we were discussing our summer plans.   
"So I just got off the phone with my dad and he's being released soon so I am spending the summer in New York. I'll be leaving the last day of school"  
"That's awesome V so you'll be gone the whole summer?"

"Yeah my mom is coming too" I don't know what it was but something in the pit my stomach began to turn   
"Must be nice to leave riverdale so soon and go back to being the rich girl in New York with your family again"   
"Jughead.." Archie started clearly looking pissed and his voice matched it Betty just looked shocked 

"Well you guys go off have a fabulous summer while I stay here my by myself as usual left out of it" I stormed out before anyone could say anything 

Veronica P.O.V  
"Veronica I'm so sorry Jughead was being a ass I'll go talk to him" Archie said   
"Yeah and so will I" Betty added I just smiled at my friends 

"Thanks guys but this is something I need to do on my own Jughead was mad at me and I need to talk to him"   
I stood up and left the student lounge walking down the halls looking for Jughead. I noticed that the door leading to the blue and gold office was open, I poked my head in seeing if he was there. 

Inside was Jughead face down on one of the desks. I debated leaving before thinking screw it he's obviously upset and I walked quietly over to the desk and said in a whisper   
"Jughead? Are you ok?"   
I wanted to put my hand on his shoulder but respected the fact that he will rarely partake in physical affection unless it's with Betty or his dad. 

He lifted his head up and looked at me, he didn't have to say anything his face said it all. He looked broken like he was bottling up everything that has happened to him and he just snapped one day. Even if he was a jerk to me I felt like I needed to apologize, he is going though a rough time with his family and me bringing up being with mine for the summer didn't help.  
"Jughead I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up New York I was just so excited I didn't think.."  
"No I'm sorry you have every right to be excited about your plans I just got jealous and then something inside me just snapped" 

I sat down next to him "Hey would you want to come with me? You me Betty and Archie we can all go this summer I'll show you guys the sights" he looked at me and smiled which was a first to me  
"I would love to go as long as it's ok with your mom she and my dad don't have the best history"   
"I'll work it out just come with us" I said then placed on of my hands on top of his, he looked surprised but didn't pull away 

"Getting away from Riverdale for a while sounds like a dream come true" I smiled and pulled him in for a hug he just sat there awkwardly for a minute before reciprocating it. When we broke apart he said   
"You know breakfast at Tiffnys is playing at the Bijou tomorrow and I know how much you love Audrey Hepburn..."  
"Jughead Jones are you asking me to hang out with you?"  
"Maybe I mean it doesn't have to just be us we can bring Betty and Archie too" I smiled   
"No I want to get to know you better see what Betty and Archie see in you" he smirked   
"Honestly I'm trying to figure that out too and spending time with you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world" I smiled   
"I'll take that as a compliment this Friday?"   
"Sounds great" then I wrapped my arm around him and we walked out of the halls together ready to start a beautiful and wonderful friendship.  
"One of these days I'm gonna change your movie taste Lodge"  
"I'd like to see you try"


	3. The Return Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead return to Riverdale. Part of a two parter at least where you see what has happened to bughead since they left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it randomly goes from 3rd person to first in the middle of the story you can tell when I stoped writing and started again I'm too lazy to change it

It's been 3 years since Jughead left Riverdale. 3 years since him and Betty left the afternoon of graduation. He remembers throwing his Serpent jacket out the front window not looking back. 

Now here he was again driving back to a place he never thought he would return with Betty by his side. Why? Because his best friend was getting married and out of all the places in the world to get married him and Veronica agreed on Riverdale. Why they would want to return is beyond him but he didn't argue he just rented a tux for the occasion and wrote his best man speech. 

"You nervous?" Betty asked when they passed by the welcome sign to Riverdale. He knew she wasn't talking about the wedding, she was talking about stepping foot in a city that chewed them out again and again.  
"Mostly eager to leave again"  
"Are you going to visit your family?" 

Jugheads dad was let out of jail right before his graduation after the police finally admitting that he was guilty of murdering Jason Blossom. He did serve time for all his other crimes but as long as his father was there at graduation he didn't care. Even his sister 12 at the time and mother came, that was the last time he saw them. He talks to JB daily and his dad, his mother is a different story. Their relationship was strained and she had a lot of making up to do after she in his mind abounded him. Seeing his dad in jail for a crime he didn't commit because Clifford Blossom would come after Jughead if he said anything was the ultimate "I'm sorry for being the worst father ever but I actually really love you" apology 

"Probably, you?" Betty also talks to Polly on a basis they even Skype on the weekend so the twins can see her aunt Betty, Jughead would occasionally join if she called him but would mainly leave her alone to spend time with her sister.  
"Maybe I want to see Polly at least"  
"Tell her I said hi" he said as he pulled up to Pollys house 

"You aren't coming in? Polly would want to see you and so would the twins"  
"I'll see them later I'm just gonna stop by Archie's say hi to him and his dad before the big day apparently my dad and JB are there too"  
"Well tell them I said hi and I'll see you later" Betty said she gave me a quick kiss then stepped out of the car. I made sure she was inside before I took off, I waved hi to Polly when she opened the door and saw me in the car. As soon as the door closed I drove off to Archie's house but parked in Betty's drive way. 

I was nervous I have never been in Betty's house before when she wasn't there especially when her parents were there. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and knocking on the door. Betty's mother opened the door and seemed surprised to see her daughters boyfriend at the front steps alone without said daughter present.

"Jughead what bring you here?" She asked  
"I have something I would like to talk to you about Mrs Cooper if that's all right"  
"Come in we will talk in the dinning room" 

She lead me to her dinning room and we sat down on each end of the table  
"So what is it that you would like to talk about? It must be pretty serious that you would come here by yourself"  
"It is Mrs Cooper I would like to marry Betty but I know despite what you' two have been though Betty loves you and would mean the wild to her if you approved and came to the wedding"  
She looked me straight in the eye

"Jughead I admit I had my doubts about you when you first started dating Betty given your family history but I admit you proved me wrong, I can see you love Betty and only want the best for her, so that's why I will allow it and I expect a invitation" it felt like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders  
"Thank you Mrs Cooper I promise you won't regret this" I said standing up ready to leave 

"Wait a minute I have something to give you" she disappeared for a moment but then came back with a box  
"Inside this box is a ring that's been passed down though our family It was supposed to go to Polly but given her circumstances I think it would be more appropriate to give it to you." I took the small red box and put it in my pocket  
"Thank you again Mrs Cooper" I said before leaving, phase one of my plan was done. 

Now all I needed to do was find the right time and place. I don't want to seem to cliche and make a huge grand gesture plus that's not Betty. I was thinking this over when I walked over to Archie's house barely having  to knock when Archie opened the door

"There you are thought you and Betty changed your mind"  
"What and miss you embarrassing yourself while dancing at your wedding? Never" I replied  
"Hey for your information I took lessons" he defended  
"Your last concert shows it" I replied with the same sarcasm as before as I stepped into his house reminding Archie of his latest sold out concert where he attempted his own choreography let's say he should stick to sitting down and playing.  

"Well not all of us are born masters at our craft Mr New Yorks Best Seller" Archie defeated while I waked in the living room looking for my family 

"Juggle!" I herd my sister shout from upstairs she ran down and gave me a hug I noticed she was still wearing my iconic beanie I bent down to hug her back and be able to talk to her properly  
"Hey JB how are you doing?" I asked  
"Better now that your here" I laughed and herd others join my dad and Fred were in the living room probably overhearing our conversation. 

I stood up when went over to hug my dad and Fred who was also like a dad to me  
"Hey kiddo how you doing?"  
"Dad I'm a kid anymore" he chucked then I turned to JB  
"Herd you picked up the guitar"  
"Yeah Archie is teaching me"  
"The basics" he replied "there isn't enough time to give her many lessons"  
"Well she already sounds better then you" Dad said to Fred

"Your the one to talk who was the band named after again?" We all laughed and sat down for dinner while we all caught up, mom didn't show up apparently she is busy with work and won't be home late I mentally rolled my eyes but just nodded not wanting to start anything before Archie's big day. 

"So you guys heading out tonight?" Fred asked  
"We are don't now what's happening though" Archie replied  
"That's the point of a bachelor party Arch as your best man it is my job to make sure that you have the best night before you get married"  
"Nothing huge though right? Your not taking me to Vegas or anything"  
"Damn it you saw though my plan guess I'll have to call Kevin and cancel the private jet" 

I smiled while everyone else rolled their eyes I may have gotten less moody and angsty since I was a teenager but my sarcasm and sense of humour never left.  
"So where is Betty?" Dad asked I swear he loves her more then his own wife  
"She's at Pollys for the night but she will meet us at the wedding"

"So how does it feel to be a famous author?" Fred asked  
"Amazing"  
I replied all my hard work that I put in my novel got released and while I'm no Stephan King or anything it did sell better then I expected more impressive that I was in college while it happened in the middle of my last semester in my first year.  
"I remember when Veronica was reading it she was pissed when she finished and demanded me to get you to tell her how it ends."  
"She also called me at 2 am demanding answers"  I smiled 3 years since I left Riverdale and life couldn't have gotten any better. The ring box was still in my pocket and if everything goes as planned I will officially be the happiest person in the word and have gotten everything that I wanted and more. 

Part 2 don't worry this seemed to long to just be one part and this is already long enough.


	4. Jugheads changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty hasn't seen Jughead all summer, she was away he was working with Archie at his dads construction so it's fair to say Jughead is different.
> 
> Aka the first scene of Riverdale but it's Jughead inside of Archie

Betty's POV  
"You excited?" Kevin asked while I was looking in my bedroom mirror in nothing but shorts and a bra. I turned around and looked at him and Veronica lying on my bed

"So excited I haven't seen him all summer"  
"He wouldn't shut up about you coming back last week" Veronica said with a smile I smiled back and could feel myself blush it's true that the week leading up to my return Jughead and I talked about nothing else when we texted called or Skyped each other. 

"You guys gonna join us at Pops?" I asked  
"I'll pass on being the third wheel" Kevin replied  
"Agreed plus it's the first time you guys have seen each other all summer knowing Jughead he probably has the whole night planed out" Veronica said she was probably right Jughead may look like a bad boy in a 90's movie but he was actually a romantic at heart. 

"Speaking of Jughead he got hot!"  
Kevin replied looking out the window over at Archie's, Veronica went over first  
"What are you... oh my god Betty get over here!" I walked over to see what my friends were talking about and there was Jughead shirtless in Archie's room just siting down he was probably shirtless due to the heat. 

The heat wasn't new since it was summer what was new was the muscles Jughead seemed to have acquire over the summer. He was always a bit muscular from the odd times he would help Mr Andrews at his construction site but this summer he said he would be there all day every day for work. He didn't seem to notice the 3 people looking at him through the window as he was talking with Archie about something, he also wasn't wearing his hat which was a huge difference. 

"You go girl" Veronica said and nudged me I just smiled feeling proud that people have finally started to noice how attractive Jughead is. 

"Would date definitely" Kevin said, me and Veronica just looked at him  
"If he was gay obviously but are we sure he's not though" I just rolled my eyes  
"Come on guys stop ogling my boyfriend"  
"Did you know about this?" Veronica asked walking away from the window  
"Well he was always a bit muscular he just gained some more over the summer" I replied  
"How? What? Just... how?" Kevin asked still confused and looking out the window  
"That boy eats nothing but burgers and has a better body then most people in Riverdale" I went over to the window and pulled Kevin over towards me and Ronnie

"Come on before they see us"  
When I got to my bed again I herd my phone go off and a text showed up on my screen  
Like what you see? The smirking emoji followed I wanted to roll my eyes but couldn't help but smile  
just a little bit don't want to bost your confidence but I think Ronnie and Kevin want to date you now  
Betty you know I have no confidence and tell Kevin that I'm flattered but he's not my type and tell Veronica to ogle her own boyfriend I laughed at the text, Veronica and Kevin turned their heads towards me  
"Was that a text from Jughead?" V asked  
"Maybe" I responded "by the way you guys are busted they looked back at the window and Jughead was waving at us and we all waved back. 

He then turned around and walked further into the room out of our sight. I got another text from Jughead  
Met me at Pops in 5? I miss you so many heart emojis followed that text  
Definitely and I miss you too I replied with just as my hearts  
"Sorry guys I'm off soon to met Jughead at Pops"  
"Tell him we said hi" Veronica said smirking as I started picking out a top  
I was about to settle for a sweater then Kevin came over.

"Ok no your not wearing that" he grabbed the swerved then threw it behind me and started digging through my closet before finding a shirt  
"This one" he said then shoved it in my face. 

It was a simple low cut blue t shirt that I bought on a impulse that I saw it in a store when I was out shopping one day, I saw it and the colour made me think of Jugheads eyes, I had planned on wearing it on the first day back to school, now that Jugheads dad is out of school Jughead moved back with him and will be back at Riverdale high again. This year will be the first year we start off together, we really didn't get to walk down the halls much together last year as we were both focusing on our own family drama and figuring out the Jason Blossom murder and all the drama around that. 

"Isn't this a bit much though? I haven't seen him all summer"  
"Exactly" Kevin said  
"He won't be able to handle seeing you in that after getting used to your sweaters" Veronica added, I trusted my friends and put on my shirt then started to head out, Veronica and Kevin behind me waving goodbye and them wishing me luck as we parted ways. 

When I stepped though Pops Jughead was already at a seat drinking a milkshake and a burger next to him. When he saw me I could tell I made the right choice listening to Kevin and Veronica, I walked over to Jughead and sat next to him kissing him before I could say anything. He kissed back immediately and brought his hand up to cup my face. Before it could go any further and we started to make out in a booth even though we were the only ones there I broke apart and smiled  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"I missed you"  
"I could tell" he smirked them looked down at me  
"New shirt?" He asked  
"Yeah I thought of you... do you like it" I asked nervously Jughead replied by kissing my neck and whispered  
"I love it on you but I would love it more on the floor"  
"Do you have a floor on mind" I whispered back  
"Mm hum" he said before taking my hand and leaving money for his food before practically running back to his home with me in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can there be a series where it's jut all the characters ogling Jughead? Betty is like yes my boyfriend is hot thanks for finally noticing. Ok thanks I'll write it I'm not joking you know I will Jughead being appreciated is what I love for and not just his body but for anything really


	5. Private conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica sees a conversation between Jughead and Betty and is curious, Betty reviles how it starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is coming so I would get tissues ready also CHILDREN SHIELD YOUR EYES MENTION OF SEX WILL APPEAR  
> Edit: OH MY GOD THIS ESCALATED IM SORRY/ YOUR WELCOME DEPENDING ON YOUR REACTION TO THIS THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME I WILL WRITE SMUT GOOD DAY/NIGHT

Veronicas P.O.V 

Betty has been sitting on the other side of me smiling at her phone for 10 minutes occasionally blushing and texting whoever was on the other line.

"Got something to share with the class?" I asked in a teasing manner Betty's head shot up and looked at me  
"Um no it's nothing I was just texting Jughead"  
"Well tell him that practice ended 5 minutes ago and we have plans"  
"Oh right sorry V"  
"Oh my god Betty I'm joking relax" she smiled and put down her phone  
"I'll just get changed and we will head right out" she headed towards the locker room leaving her phone on the bleachers where we were sitting.

About a minute passed before her phone buzzed I ignored it not wanting to snoop on Betty's privacy... until it wouldn't stop buzzing every second her phone would go off I picked it up to tell whoever it was to shut up but then I noticed one of the texts

 _Your uniform would look great on my bedroom floor where it belongs_ a second one followed  
_wouldn't be the first time_  
A third one read  
_In_   _fact it's my favourite place after on you of course_  
The last one I read was  
_but that lasts for about 3 minutes then all I can think about how fast I can get it off you without ripping it_

Whoah hold on a minute this can't be from Jughead can it? Low and behold the contact name says Juggie with a blue heart by it. I have so many questions why didn't Betty tell me her boyfriend had secret game? This can't be the first time they have practically sexted each other so when did this start? Where? Most importantly how? I need answers and while I normally wouldn't grill Betty about her private life this is different I won't be able to look at Jughead the same way again.

Conveniently a minute later Betty came out either her usual sweeter and jeans on. I didn't want to start right away and let her know I was snooping so I saved it for another time.

Later on after we had mani pedis we were in my room alone and I decided to bring it up  
"So while you were getting changed after cheerleading practice your phone went off but I didn't touch it.. at first but I couldn't help it Betty it was going off like crazy I had to know who was texting you so much"

"Who was it?" Betty asked quiet knowing who would be texting her  
"It was Jughead Betty and while I only read 4 texts they weren't something I expected Jughead to type oh my god girl please give me detail" she smiled bashfully

Betty's P. O.V  
"Well the first time it happened we haven't seen each other in a while. We both were caught up with homework and I had practice so one night I was texting him asking he was doing" I explained " and his response was something I didn't expect

*Flash back music into the past*  
I was in my room getting ready for bed when I decided to text Jughead it was a simple question and we haven seen each other in a week I wanted to know how he was  
_Hey just wanted to see how you are doing_

I got a answer a minute later  
_Is it ok if I give you a R rated answer on my current situation?_  
_Um sure what is it?_ He responded with  
_I just miss you so much Betty we haven't seen each other in so long so that got me thinking about how amazing and sexy (but also beautiful) you look below me sprawled out on my bed naked moaning and groaning and screaming my name. It actually got me hard thinking about it so that's where I stand how about you?_

I was blushing red at this point Jughead was never this forward unless we were alone together in person. I won't lie to myself and admit I was a bit flattered and really turned on right now  
_Jughead Jones you can't just say that then ask how I'm doing?_

_Oh did you like my novel then?_

  
Of course I did and now I am frustrated at how turned on I am and your not there to take care of me  
Well I mean... I could text you stuff or I could call you and talk to you only if you want though  
Oh god yes please text me tell me what I look like when I'm sprawled out below you

 _Oh god Betty your gonna be the death of me I swear, my dad is home and he's definitely gonna hear_ _me_

  
Well I'm thankful that my parents are out working late ;)  
Oh your evil  
You love it don't you  
Oh definitely I love it god your an angel when your below me and your hair is down sprawled out across the pillows me kissing your gorgeous body you moaning when I get to a good spot.

I closed my eyes and imagined Jughead was here above me kissing down my body. He would start at my neck, my hands went to his hair tugging gently on it moaning as his kisses when from my neck down to my boobs he was groaning with each tug. I felt a buzz and looked at my phone.

_Then I would go down and take of your pants and underwear if they weren't already off and kiss up your gorgeous legs and listen to you moan and then finally my tongue would go in between your legs and then my fingers, hitting you in the best spots._

As I was reading it I was also imagining it and my fingers found themselves trying to match Jugheads technique. How his fingers fit so perfectly in me and how he could make me come in a matter of minutes.  
_Then I would go inside you and you would rock your hips driving me crazy sending me into my own personal nirvana._  
I was imaging it how he fit inside me, how he would move and send me into a bliss so wonderful I can't even describe. That is what got it and I screamed as I climaxed thinking of him

  
Thank you Jughead I'm pretty sure the whole neighbourhood herd me  
trust me you wouldn't be alone my dad definitely heard me   
Could we do this again? I just miss you when we're apart for weeks on end  
No complaints here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY SOME ITTALICS WOUNT WORK I TRIED IT 3 TIMES I ALREADY KNOW I JUST GAVE UP AO3 REALLY NEEDS A APP AT SOME POINT. GOODBYE


	6. The Return Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Varchie wedding no planing surprises no not at all just your average wedding

Jughead P.O.V  
It's the day of the wedding and we are all getting dressed where the wedding is.  
"Nervous?" I asked Archie  
"No not at all, just as long as everything goes well and your not wearing your hat so that's one thing"  
"Who said I wasn't allowed to wear my hat?"  
"Veronica"  
"I haven't worn it in years though"  
"Well Veronica was worried she was also convinced that a giant snake was gonna come though the ceremony"  
"Well that ruins my plans"  
"Jughead!"  
"Sorry couldn't help it" I stopped talking to let Archie do up his tie

"Are you gonna be this nervous at your wedding?" Archie asked  
"What?" I asked  
"When you marry Betty it's gonna happen we all made beats, your dad made the biggest one"  
"Oh my god please tell me your joking"  
"Not even the slightest" I was torn between telling Archie about the ring that is hidden back at my hotel room or just keeping to myself.

"Jughead? Hey Jughead"  
"What?"  
"I asked if you could go check on Veronica If she's calm then I'll be ok"  
"No problem" I walked towards the door and placed my hand on the doorknob and as I was about to turn it I herd Archie say  
"Don't let her see that Serpent tattoo, I noticed it while you were looking for your shirt"  
"Wouldn't dream of it"  
I opened the door and walked towards Veronica's room why they are going by the old "it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" plan is beyond me, look at the town we are in there's bad luck all over the place. 

I knocked on the door first just in cause  
"Who is it?" Betty asked  
"It's just me" I replied she opened the door revealing her maid of honour dress  
"You look beautiful" I said breathless  
"You clean up pretty good too" I went over to give her a kiss, my hands immediately went to her waist and I felt her hands go around my neck  
"Hello? Guys your cute but I still need help doing up this dress" Veronica said interrupting us. We broke apart and I turned my attention to the bride  
"Wow Veronica you look great" I wasn't lying her dress looked incredible although I wasn't expecting anything less and even her hair was done up. 

"I must admit you do look dashing how's everything on your end?"  
"Archie is doing great just wanting to see how your doing"  
"Tell him I'm doing great just hopping everything goes well"  
"He told me I told him I would cancel on my snake plan for you" I smiled but Veronica was clearly not in a joking mood  
"Too soon?" I asked  
"Yeah" Betty whispered to me  
"I'll just go then" I left before Veronica could say anything else and made my way back to Archie. When I opened the door he was fully dressed looking in the mirror 

"Veronica is doing good although she didn't appreciate my snake joke"  
"Not everyone can appreciate your sense of humour Jug"  
"True, anyway are you ready? Should be starting soon"  
"Yeah I just never thought I would be here, when I was younger I never thought I would settle down with one girl, I always thought my song writing would keep me to busy"

"I get that never thought I would be with someone too, after too many people leaving me I just got used to it"  
"Are we gonna be here later on expect your gonna be the one getting married?"  
"Hopefully and it most definitely won't be in riverdale" I smiled just thinking about it. Then there was a knock on the door and Betty poked her head in  
"It's time" we nodded and she closed the door Archie took a big breath and walked out with me behind him. 

The ceremony went off without a hitch even watching them say their vows made me smile. Betty denied it but I swear I saw her wipe a tear away from her face during the vows. Then we all adjoined to the reception hall for the dinner and dancing, once food was mentioned I tried my absolute hardest not to make a beeline towards the buffet. Once everyone ate and mingled it was time for the best man speech. I got up anxiously and spoke

"Hi everyone Jughead Jones the best man obviously, me and Archie go way back and while we've had our moments and while he can be the most clueless person sometimes he's always had my back, he's been like a brother to me so Archie with that in mind I feel like it's my duty to embarrass you with this story.

So while Archie was trying to propose to Veronica he had a big plan he was gonna take her out to dinner, he was gonna come home and then there would be all kinds of nice flowers around and he was gonna get down on one knee and ask her then. But the plan changed when he got stuck working late and Veronica came home just to a bunch of flowers around and me sitting on the couch waiting for the signal to leave. Obviously she was very confused and I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I said I was preparing something for Betty. Veronica then leaves the place thinking ok I'll give them some privacy which was a nice idea if what I told her wasn't 100% false. So I called Archie explained everything then he apparently ran out of the studio ran down the street caught up to her, forgot his giant romantic speech and just asked her to marry him right then and there. But that's the kind of guy Archie is, he will always go out of his way and do something while other might find stupid Archie will think is the right thing to do. " 

Everyone applauded and Archie smiled and I could see Veronica wiping a tear from her face. Betty gave a wonderful maid of honour speech about how she and Veronica never let anything separate their friendship and how they were lucky to find each other's soul mates so young and how she will always be the V to her B. (yes I listened) Archie and Veronica thanked us both for such wonderful speeches and the rest of the wedding went along equally well, everyone danced and even Veronica pulled me in for one dance. All in all for Riverdale things didn't go to bad


	7. Heartbreak girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is said about Archie so she goes to Jughead her friend that she can always confide in. Unknowing to her Jughead likes Betty more then just a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't based off the song heartbreak girl from 5 Seconds Of Summer what are you talking about. Also Jughead lives with his dad who is stable, sober and just wants his son to be happy because we all know FP is captain of the bughead ship. Also no this will not have a second part... probably you guys will have to beg for it. (just kidding... or am I?)

Jugheads P.O.V  
 _Ring Ring_  
"Hello?" I asked wondering who would be calling me at this hour  
"...Jughead?" Betty asked I could hear that she had been recently crying, her voice sounded stuffy   
"Betty? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up in my bed

"It's Archie... he... he turned me down"  
"Oh my god Betty I'm so sorry that jerk he's an idiot."  
"No it's fine he's never liked me that way he's going after Veronica the new girl"  
"Archie really is a idiot, and guy would be lucky to have you Betty" I could hear her sniffing in the background

"Really? You don't think I'm pathetic for pinning after him for all this time?"  
"Betty the last thing I would call you is pathetic; you should be with someone who sees how great you are, how smart, kind and caring you are" like me I thought but would never say that out loud especially to her   
"Really?" Betty asked she stopped sniffing and her voice sounded better   
"Definitely, don't let Archie get you down if he doesn't see how great you are find someone who does"   
"Thanks Jughead for being a friend your great"  
"Yeah no problem I'm always here for you Betty"  
"Call you tomorrow at 10?"   
"I'll be waiting, see you tomorrow at school?"  
"Definitely talk to you then"  
"Bye Betts"  
"Bye Juggie"

Once I hung up I groaned and lied back down yeah I'm a great friend all right. That's all I'll ever be, I sighed and laid my phone back on my dresser next to my bed and was about to go back to sleep when I herd a knock at the door.  
"Come in" I said then Dad walked in  
"Who was calling you this late at night?" He asked  
"Betty, apparently Archie broke her heart" what a idiot I thought for the third time that night and wouldn't be the last.  
"So she called you?" Dad asked then raised his eyebrow at me   
"Dad no it's not like that she just wanted to talk to a friend" he chuckled   
"Right and that's all you think of her as? A friend?"  
"What? Of course" it's not like she would go for me anyway   
"If you say so kid" he started to leave but stopped at the door   
"Jughead whatever is keeping you from admiring your feelings to Betty stop it. Betty's a nice girl and I've seen how you look at her" he left me with my thoughts. Betty Cooper the girl next door, Archie may have broken her heart but she unknowingly was breaking mine.


	8. Heartbreak Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead share a phone call. More then heart was broken that night

Jugheads P.O.V  
Ring Ring  
"Hello?" I asked wondering who would be calling me at this hour  
"...Jughead?" Betty asked I could hear that she had been recently crying, her voice sounded stuffy   
"Betty? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up in my bed

"It's Archie... he... he turned me down"  
"Oh my god Betty I'm so sorry that jerk he's an idiot."  
"No it's fine he's never liked me that way he's going after Veronica the new girl"  
"Archie really is a idiot, and guy would be lucky to have you Betty" I could hear her sniffing in the background

"Really? You don't think I'm pathetic for pinning after him for all this time?"  
"Betty the last thing I would call you is pathetic; you should be with someone who sees how great you are, how smart, kind and caring you are" like me I thought but would never say that out loud especially to her   
"Really?" Betty asked she stopped sniffing and her voice sounded better   
"Definitely, don't let Archie get you down if he doesn't see how great you are find someone who does"   
"Thanks Jughead for being a friend your great"  
"Yeah no problem I'm always here for you Betty"  
"Call you tomorrow at 10?"   
"I'll be waiting, see you tomorrow at school?"  
"Definitely talk to you then"  
"Bye Betts"  
"Bye Juggie"

Once I hung up I groaned and lied back down yeah I'm a great friend all right. That's all I'll ever be, I sighed and laid my phone back on my dresser next to my bed and was about to go back to sleep when I herd a knock at the door.  
"Come in" I said then Dad walked in  
"Who was calling you this late at night?" He asked  
"Betty, apparently Archie broke her heart" what a idiot I thought for the third time that night and wouldn't be the last.  
"So she called you?" Dad asked then raised his eyebrow at me   
"Dad no it's not like that she just wanted to talk to a friend" he chuckled   
"Right and that's all you think of her as? A friend?"  
"What? Of course" it's not like she would go for me anyway   
"If you say so kid" he started to leave but stopped at the door   
"Jughead whatever is keeping you from admiring your feelings to Betty stop it. Betty's a nice girl and I've seen how you look at her" he left me with my thoughts. Betty Cooper the girl next door, Archie may have broken her heart but she unknowingly was breaking mine.


	9. Jugheads Demons part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is feeling the aftermath of what happened to him

Veronica's P.O.V  
I was lying in bed doing homework when I got a call from Archie  
"Hello?" I asked it was strange that I got a call from him this late at night  
"Ronnie? It's Jughead" he sounded like he was gonna start crying at any minute

"What's wrong?" I asked I immediately sat up  
"Clifford Blossom he kidnapped Jughead and he torchered him, me and Betty managed to find him with Vegas but Clifford was gonna shoot Vegas but Jughead pushed him out of the way and got shot in the process"  
"Oh my god where is he now?"  
"He's at the hospital me Betty his dad and my dad are here."  
"Isn't his dad in jail?"  
"They just released him and they put Clifford in"  
"Well there's that at least, how's Jughead doing?"  
"He's sleeping right now... Ronnie I'm scared"  
"Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can" I practically ran out the door and to the hospital. Archie was their at the fount lobby waiting for me. He was sitting down but got up once he saw me, he walked over to me and gave me a hug  
"Sorry for calling you late I just needed someone to talk to who didn't look like they were gonna cry as well"  
"Hey it's fine where is he?"

He took my hand and led me down a few halls until we got to a room  
"He's in here you probably won't be able to see him much though visiting hours are almost over" I nodded and we both head in the room. In their is Betty holding Jugheads hand his dad and Archie's dad sitting on the chairs, when Archie opened the door all 3 turn around and look at us. Betty gets up and runs over to me giving me a hug

"Betty I'm so sorry about what happened"  
"He was supposed to come over to my house, Veronica I sent him outside what if this is my fault?" I pushed her away from me so I could look at her, her eyes were red from crying before I could say anything Mr Jones spoke up  
"Betty this is not your fault, none could have predicted what happened" Betty nodded then went back next to Jughead and sat down I could tell she didn't believe me

"Why did Clifford even go after him anyway? He's just a kid" Mr Andrews asked  
"He told me that he would go after Jughead if I didn't take the fall for Jason's death, turns out the bastard went after him anyway." I could tell both Betty and Mr. Jones felt bad for what happened to Jughead  
"Look what happened to Jughead was no ones fault and he will gladly tell you that when he wakes up" I said and both of them nodded  
"So what's the prognosis?" I asked sitting down and Archie sat down next to me

"He's got a broken jaw, they bullet was taken out as soon as the ambulance got here and was stitched up, the ropes burned though his skin, he needs stitches on his face and along his stomach. " Archie said I couldn't believe what happened to poor Jughead he didn't deserve any of this.  
"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked

"The doctor said he'll be in here for a few weeks while his jaw heals but as long as he doesn't do anything to tear though the stitches he should be fine" Mr Andrews said it was mostly quite after that but not a uncomfortable one. Jughead never woke up while we visited, Mr Andrews took us all home me Archie and Betty agreed to visit him tomorrow after school.

 _Jugheads P.O.V  
It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing I was walking around trying to find a _ switch of some sort  
_"Hello?" I asked seeing if I was alone_  
"Juggie?" _A voice responded_ Betty!  
_"Betty?!" I asked then started to run, I saw a light and when I approached it it was Clifford Blossom standing there with a gun to Betty's head_  
_"No!" I shouted before the gun went_ _off_

I woke up panting it was just a dream, it was just a dream, I am safe in my hospital bed I looked over and saw a note with my name on it I opened it and could tell immediately it was from Betty, she must have wrote it while I was sleeping  
_Jughead I am so sorry you got yourself in this mess it's all my fault, I'm gonna come over tomorrow after school and hopefully your awake then_  
Love you  
Betty  
XXOO

Damn it that's exactly what Betty would do start blaming herself, I wish I could call her or text her to let her know I don't blame her at all but Clifford for putting me through all this. The clock in my room said 3 in the morning I might as well try to go back to sleep. I managed to have a nightmare free sleep and woke up again only Dad was there as well.

"Dad?" I asked  
"Hey how are you?" I didn't want to tell Dad about my nightmares he's probably already worrying about me  
"I'm fine or as fine as I can get, what about you dad?" I asked  
"Honestly I was terrified for a bit, then it turned into guilt"  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because if I didn't get into all this mess then you wouldn't be here, we would all be a family again your mom and Jellybean would be here too"  
"Dad..." I was going to say something then a nurse came in to check how I was doing and to check my stitches. When she left I asked Dad

"How long have you been here?"  
"A few hours, came in as soon as visiting hours were open"  
"You should get some sleep Dad, I'm fine you need to take care of yourself too"  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
"Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna sit here anyway" dad nodded then got up to leave  
"Oh I brought you some things from home" he handed me a few of my books  
"I know it's not much but.."  
"No it's fine thanks" I smiled and he smiled then headed towards the exit. When he opened the door to leave I said

"Don't blame yourself Dad, Clifford Blossom did this noone else" he just nodded then closed the door, I checked the clock again it was only 9 am still could sleep a couple more hours, not like there isn't much else to do here anyway. I read for a bit before I fell asleep, hopping I would be free of any nightmares

_I looked around nothing I was in the police station, I walked around at lest I could see this time.  
"Hello?" I asked I could here a slight mumble coming from someone. I followed the voice then I came to the room where Dad was locked up. I walked in and there was Clifford sitting across from him. I felt like I was witnessing a scene between them, the voice got louder as I got closer to the room now I see them arguing. Clifford got out a gun and pointed it at Dad_

_"If you say anything then this will be your future"_  
_"Then shoot me now, at least I'll die knowing the truth" that's all he got a chance to say before Clifford pulled the trigger  
"NO" I shouted but no one heard me, I doubt anyone even sees me. All I could witness was my dad bleeding out across from me_.

I woke up painting, I looked down and noticed I was sweeting. Why am I having these nightmares? Is this some PTSD from everything that's happened? I went to the bathroom in my room and got into the shower, brushed my teeth before changing into a new hospital robe. No sense in going back to bed now


	10. A surprise dance partner: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica needs a dance partner and fast, lucky her boyfriend Archie knows a guy.

Veronica's P.O.V  
"Ughhh" I groaned as I looked at the text form my dance partner saying he broke his leg practicing and won't be able to be my partner in the upcoming showcase. It's to late to cancel so the only other alternative is to find a new partner. It's late so noone will be around for me to ask so I made my way to my  house.  I slammed the door shut and my roommate Betty came running out of her room

"V what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong is that Nick broke his leg and now I don't have a partner for the showcase, I can't cancel and everyone else might already have partners and it's last minute anyway and..." I started rambling away

"Veronica!" Betty shouted stopping my rambles  
"It's gonna be ok you go to a dance school remember? There's bound to be someone there to help you"  
"Thanks B you know how important this is, if I win the showcase then talent agents will want to book me for gigs and I can finally live out my dream."

"I know V just relax sit down" she gestured to the couch in the living room "and watch some Netflix with me" I nodded took a deep breath and took off my jacket then sat down and we popped on a movie to watch.

Around 9 my phone started ringing the caller ID said 'Archiekins' I smiled and hit accept  
"Hello" I asked  
"Hey Ronnie how was your day?"   
"Well..." I started I got up and Betty paused the movie as I made my way to my bedroom  
"My dance partner broke his leg and I need a replacement, it's too late to cancel but it's also short notice for a new partner too"   
"Oh god Veronica I'm so sorry"  
"Thanks Archie do you know anyone who can dance?" I asked as a joke

"Actually yeah I do he would kill me if I told you"  
"Archie I'm desperate"  
"Your not gonna believe me"  
"Why have I met them before?"  
"Yeah you have actually it's my roommate"  
"Jughead??" The broody writer who spends most of his time at the library or at the dinner?  
"If it makes you feel better he's a lot less broody then before"  
"I don't know Archie"

"Look just hear me out he took lessons as a kid with his sister, he's a bit rusty I admit but your desperate and he's the only shot you have so far I can get you to meet him as early as tonight or tomorrow. " I sighed he was right I am desperate   
"There's no point tonight it's better I meet him tomorrow we can have a full day of practice are you sure he's gonna want to do it though?"  
"Oh no but he owes me"   
"Ok if your sure and thanks Archie this helps a lot"  
"No problem I'll talk to him tonight and get him to meet you tomorrow"  
"Tell him at school tomorrow at 10am sharp in studio #2"  
"I will love you Ronnie"  
"You too Archiekins" I hung up and breathed a sigh of relief it may not be what I had in mind but hopefully Jughead shows up tomorrow, I have met him a handful of times at Archie's place but we never really talked. Archie said he was really shy but he'll warm up to me someday. Well that someday needs to be now

Jugheads P.O.V  
"Over my dead body" I responded when Archie came into my room and explained that his girlfriend needs a dance partner for some showcase   
"Jug please she's desperate and you can dance"

"Ok first off all that was supposed to say a secret so I'm mad at you for that and two why does she need me? Doesn't she go to a dance school?"  
"Yeah but she's worried that everyone already has partners or wouldn't want to help because it's too last minute" I sighed and leaned back groaning

"Why did you even recommend me?"  
"Because your good Jughead"  
"Yeah when I was 5"  
"No I'm talking about last week when I saw you dancing in your room"  
"That that was nothing I was just dancing to the music"  
"It was way more then nothing Jughead"   
"I haven't danced competitively in years"   
"I told her that she was willing to give you a chance anyway"  
"Wow she is desperate"  
"So you'll do it? Because your actually a really nice person despite what you make people think?" I sight again  
"All right fine"   
"YES! Ok she told me to met her at her school at 10am in studio #2"  
"It's a Saturday! Who goes to school at 10am on a Saturday!"  
"Jughead...Archie started   
"Ok fine, fine I'll go"   
"Ok thanks bro" he said before leaving what have I done?


End file.
